The Rise of Slytherin
by Moonlight's Messenger
Summary: For eight years Harry has been digging for something. In the summer after fifth year he unearths it and learns things aren't what they appear to be. He must evalute those he trusts and those he has learnt to hate. AU. Disregards HBP and DH. OOC probably.
1. A Curse or a Blessing?

**

* * *

**

The Rise of Slytherin

**Chapter One – A Blessing or a Curse?**

The sun had set long ago with nearly everybody in their beds apart from one. Sixteen year old Harry James Potter, a student wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was stood in the middle on an ordinary looking field. Apart from the hole in the middle of the field, in which the black-haired teefn was currently digging, the field could pass as any other but he knew something ordinary people did not. Ever since his eighth birthday he had been having strange dreams, dreams of a young boy who would talk to him whenever he fell asleep, the boy from his dreams had told him to dig in the middle of the field. The boy hadn't given him a reason, Harry didn't need one, he would have done anything to get out of the house and digging a hole in the middle of the field was better than getting beaten up by his cousin Dudley Dursley. The first dream was eight years ago and much had changed in his life, he had started to attend Hogwarts at the age of eleven where he met Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger; his best friends. He had also made enemies with a boy named Draco Malfoy, saved the Philosopher's Stone and revealed that Professor Quirrel was Lord Voldemort. In his second year he had found out he was a parselmouth, one who could speak with snakes, had the whole school turned against him, found Tom Riddle's diary, saved Ginny Weasley from a basilisk in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, it turned out Ginny had been possessed by Tom Riddle's diary. In his third year he had been taught the Patronus Charm, a charm which protected someone from Dementor's, and successfully learnt to cast it, suspected mass murderer to be after him, learnt that said mass murderer was his godfather and was framed by supposed dead man Peter Pettigrew, gotten chased by his werewolf professor and went back in time so he could save his innocent Godfather's life. In his fourth year he had been wrongly entered into the Goblet of Fire and made to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, he had to steal a golden egg from a dragon, go into the lake to save his friend from merpeople, face a maze full of enchantments. The Triwizard cup turned out to be a portkey, a form of wizard travel that sends someone to somewhere else via an object, which sent him and fellow Hogwarts competitor; Cedric Diggory to a graveyard where Tom Riddle's, also known as Lord Voldemort, father was buried, Peter Pettigrew revived Voldemort by cutting of his hand and taking Harry's blood among other things, Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, had killed Cedric as soon as they had arrived. Harry fought Voldemort, again, survived and returned to Hogwarts with Cedric after speaking to the dead phantoms of several people, his parents being among them. It turned out his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was an imposter. In his fifth year most people turned against him because they believed him to be lying about Voldemort's return. He went on a date with a Ravenclaw sixth year which didn't work out very well, he started up an illegal defence group, attempted to learn Occlemency, an art that protected the mind from invasion, from Severus Snape; the potions professor whom he hated and who hated him in return. He led five other students to the Department of Mysteries because Voldemort had tricked him into getting a prophecy. Neville Longbottom, a clumsy Gryffindor who accompanied him, accidentally broke the prophecy. In the end his Godfather, Sirius Black, had ended up falling through the Veil of Death, Dumbledore, the headmaster, revealed the prophecy to him after he fought Voldemort and everybody had no choice but to believe he was back. Of course that was only the gist of what happened; Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle after his parents were murdered when he was one and since some of the Order of the Phoenix, a rebel group against Voldemort, had threatened them they had left Harry alone which meant he didn't have to sneak out in the middle of the night to dig a large hole in a field.

"It's a full moon." He whispered absently while brushing some of his stray ebony locks away from his face; he couldn't help but notice the silvery orb that hung in the sky, leaning on his shovel he stared up at it and smiled wistfully. "I wonder how Professor Lupin is." He mumbled while thinking of his ex-professor who turned into a werewolf every full moon, the greying man also happened to be an old friend of his parents. He let his gaze drop from the moon and land on the hole in front of him which he had climbed out of earlier, it was a deep hole and had taken him eight years to dig but he had the strangest feeling that he was nearly finished digging. He supposed that would be a good thing but he had no idea what he'd been digging for and just the thought of unearthing it made him nervous, what could it be? A chest full of treasure? An ancient spell book that would help him defeat Voldemort? Assuming that it was any use of course, he doubted it would be something that wasn't any use. Sensing the near completion of the hole the dreams of the boy had stopped and instead were replaced with strange ones of him recovering something totally ridiculous and of no use, usually it was a frying pan and unless he was supposed to hit Voldemort over the head with it or cook some poisoned food for the Dark Lord then he really couldn't figure out the use for that.

Glancing at his watch, which was ticking closer to three, he climbed down into the hole since it had gotten to deep to jump into without breaking his leg or something similar. Standing at the bottom of the hole he realised that he had left his shovel at the top causing him to frown and punch the wall in annoyance. Before he realised what had happened a pale hand burst from the earthy ground and grabbed onto his shoe as a consequence Harry leapt back in horror with his back pressed firmly against the wall. His breath was coming out in short pants as the thing underneath the earth began to emerge and when it had fully unearthed itself he felt like he was going to faint.

"Thank you Harry Potter." Harry attempted to nod at the slightly younger boy who was now stood before him, the boy from his dreams. Mud caked black hair was spiked up in various directions contrasting violently to the incredibly pale skin of the boy, dark brown eyes stared up at him from under the black strands that hung in front of them, a small, thankful smile rested upon the boy's lips and Harry gulped nervously.

"Who are you?" He questioned while trying to process everything, last he knew when you dug for eight years the body you found was most likely dead. "How come you aren't dead?"

"I am Silas, Salazar Slytherin's little brother." The boy answered his eyes never leaving Harry's face not even when Harry reached for his wand and held it directly at the other's chest. The only word that ran through his mind at that moment was; _impossible_. Returning back to the fact that you didn't dig up bodies, which were alive, after eight years of digging and especially not ones who had brother's over a thousand years old.

"Then you should be dead." Harry whispered firmly with his wand hand shaking slightly.

"Immortality…" The boy whispered softly while closing his eyes. "A blessing…or a curse?" Harry's mind was whirring away with different possibilities.

"If you are immortal then why do you look eleven instead of over a thousand?" He asked, his hand finally stopped shaking and he contemplated the idea of blasting the boy's head off because the brother of Salazar Slytherin had to be as evil as his elder brother, right?

Instead of answering right away the boy's eyes snapped open and narrow at him. "I am _**NOT**_ eleven!" The boy, Silas, declared angrily while crossing his arms firmly across his chest and stamping his foot. "I **am** fourteen!" Silas stressed. "Not everything is as it appears." Before Harry could react the younger boy had already started to climb out of the hole with Harry rushing after him.

"W-wait!" He shouted breathlessly when he reached the top; the Slytherin was already halfway across the field. "I dug you up! You could at least explain things to me!" He growled as he stormed over to the boy who had stopped.

"Not everything is as it appears." The boy repeated firmly as he turned to face the Gryffindor. "When I was eight, Salazar was like…I dunno twenty or something…what do you know about Gryffindor Harry Potter?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the abrupt change of subject but didn't say anything

"Call me Harry." He insisted while dredging up what he remembered about the founder of his house. "Well, Gryffindor was a powerful light wizard, he founded Hogwart's, was Head of Gryffindor House, was best friends with Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, they banished Slytherin after he wanted to wipe out non-pureblood's." Harry explained while Silas stared up at him unblinkingly with disbelief written all across his extremely pale face.

"Okay, your right but your wrong…" Silas informed him. "Right! So when I was eight-"

"This isn't going to be your life story, right?" Harry interrupted as soon as he saw Silas sit down on the ground as if he was about to tell a story which was hours long.

"No! Are you stupid? I'm skipping eight years since I'm starting when I'm eight, it wouldn't be that long anyway since now I'm-"

"Eleven?"

"-Fourteen. Would you stop interrupting me?!" Silas grumbled in annoyance while Harry just smirked and sat across from him. "Okay, so like I was saying. I was eight-"

"I know, you've told me three times now, can you just tell me already." Harry butted in while Silas threw him an exasperated look.

"I'm trying! Don't even think about interrupting me. Okay, so when I was eight Godric Gryffindor killed me then buried me underground for some reason that I don't know because I was only eight. I don't know if he knew I could come back to life but I think he did because he buried me with a spoon." Silas grumbled while pulling a silver spoon from the pocket of his muddy robes. "I died…a lot actually, trying to dig my way out, I didn't get very far and when I'd been doing it for six years I gave up and stayed in between life and death for a while because I can't die. Then while flittering through the minds round here I came across yours, a wizard mind, perfect. Then I infected your dreams and convinced you to dig me up!" Harry stared at the boy in front of him for quite a while, finding no reason to knock the explanation aside he just nodded in agreement.

"How come you don't speak how they spoke in the past?" Harry questioned bluntly while standing up and brushing the dirt of Dudley's baggy trousers.

"Probably because the last time I spoke to anybody was Gryffindor when I was eight which was an age ago then I spoke to you for eight years." Silas replied with a shrug before turning his gaze to the sky which was turning various pastel colours as the sun rose. The black-haired boy breathed in deeply with a soft smile etched on his face.

"You don't know how long it is since I've breathed fresh air or actually breathed at all. Do you know how hard it is to breathe underground? Impossible because there's little, if any, oxygen and the earth usually crushed me before I had time to breathe anyway. Thank you for digging me up Harry." Silas mumbled while blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Erm. Heh, well I never really did expect to be dug up, so…any ideas on what I should do now?"

"Not really." Harry answered with a shrug while feeling the same as Silas. For eight years his summer goal had been to dig the hole and now he'd finished he didn't know what to do with himself, he felt at a loss. "My relatives won't let you stay with me." He told the boy while sighing slightly.

"Oh." The fourteen year old uttered while looking small and lost.

"Why aren't you evil?" Harry questioned suddenly while striding forwards with the younger boy automatically following.

"Should I be?" Silas asked innocently before stopping suddenly when they reached the road. "W-what?" He stuttered while bending down and running a hand across the tarmac. "What is it?" Brown eyes focused on Harry with confusion written in their depths.

"It's a road." Harry acknowledged not seeing why the boy seemed so confused. "Y'know, what you drive cars on."

"Cars?" Silas queried looking at the other boy blankly.

"I forgot. You're a wizard." Harry muttered while checking to see if there were any early-morning cars before crossing the road.

"So?" Silas questioned innocently causing Harry to sigh. "So where are you going? Can I come?"

"Home I guess and no, you can't." At his words Silas looked absolutely heartbroken and Harry felt slightly guilty. "I don't really want to go there myself."

"Then don't!" Silas declared cheerfully while managing to look perky unlike Harry who felt exhausted from digging through most of the day and night. "Let's go shopping! We can go to my vault and buy stuff. Like a wand!"

"I already have a wand." Harry pointed out while tapping the wooden stick he had pointed at Silas earlier.

"But I don't." He whined childishly.

"You don't? Maybe we could accio it." Harry pondered while Silas waved an agitated hand in front of the scarred boy's face.

"Accio?"

"Summon it." Harry explained to the Slytherin while sitting on the curb of the road since he didn't want to bring Silas near his house, how would he explain that to his relatives.

"I don't have a wand." Silas repeated slowly while Harry nodded in response.

"Of course not, why would Gryffindor bury you with your wand." Harry stated deep in thought causing Silas to let out a sigh while shaking his head at the elder boy.

"He wouldn't because I don't have a wand." He pointed out once more.

"As in you don't have a wand at all not even before you were buried. I thought you were fourteen?" Harry recalled while Silas looked like he was trying his hardest not to slam his head into the concrete.

"I don't know if I told you this but I _**was**_ eight."

"You have, quite a few times actually." Harry mumbled while thinking of how Silas kept trying to start his story with that phrase.

"Eleven year olds get wands." Silas told him slowly while making a slow circle with his hands as if to speed up Harry's thoughts.

"OH!" Harry finally exclaimed in realisation while Silas looked relieved at the development. "Then let's go get you a wand!" A smirk settled over Harry's lips and he turned to look at Silas. "I've just had the best idea ever."

"What?" Silas asked warily.

"When's your birthday Si?"

"_**Silas**_. Urm, I don't know. Sal said I had the worst luck with dying and it totally messed with my birthday because I was reborn several times…which birthday do you want?" Silas muttered while shrugging casually.

"How long have you been alive? Exclude all the times you've been dead." Harry reasoned while Silas began doing maths using his fingers.

"Thirteen years and eleven months!" The brown-eyed male exclaimed proudly while Harry let out a soft chortle.

"That would make you thirteen Si not fourteen." Silas pouted slightly before glaring at him.

"Silas not Si, _**Si-las.**_" Silas grumbled while flicking his hair from his face. "Plus I'm only a month off!"

"Fine. Whatever _**Si**_, that would make your birthday…well since I dug you up sometime around three that would make it. August the 31st sometime around three." Harry observed whilst stretching, maybe they could stay in Diagon Alley for a while.

"When's your birthday Harry?"

"It's on the 31st of July." Harry mumbled sadly while thinking off his friends who hadn't sent him any letters this summer.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Silas counting something on his fingers. "Happy Birthday Harry." The boy declared suddenly causing him to smile at him gratefully.

"Thank you Silas. Should we get going, you're going to need a wand!" Harry informed him with a smirk.

"Huh? You never did tell me your plan Harry." The boy whined not liking the look Harry was giving him.

"In due time m'boy, in due time." Silas raised an eyebrow at Harry's imitation of Dumbledore although Silas didn't know that. "Firstly we need to change your surname if not your whole name; you can't go around as a Slytherin."

"I'm keeping my first name." Silas retorted while looking like he didn't enjoy the idea at all.

"Fine, fine. What's your middle name?"

"Sally never told me, why?"

"_Sally?_" Harry chuckled while holding his stomach, for some reason he could just imagine Silas as a younger boy going around calling one of the 'darkest wizards' Sally. "Silas Selwyn Saunders it is then."

"Selwyn?" Silas questioned curiously.

"It means prosperous friend."

"Silas Selwyn Saunders." Silas muttered testing his new name. "Not bad I suppose." The boy shrugged while striding forwards. "Time for a wand methinks!" The boy squealed happily, yes he did squeal; Harry stared at him for a while before holding his wand out into the middle of the road with Silas staring at him blankly.

With a deafening bang the night bus appeared before them causing Silas to shriek while staring at the big purple bus as if it would attack him.

"This is a bus." Harry explained as Stan Shunpike opened the door.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." The spotty conductor explained.

"Hello Stan, two to London, that's one Galleon and five sickles, right?" Harry questioned the conductor who only just seemed to notice the famous wizard.

"Oh my word it's Harry Potter."

"We have met before." Harry murmured with a sigh as he shoved some of the silver sickles into the conductor's hands, he had never been happier to see that the bottom floor of the Knight Bus was basically empty apart from a grumpy looking wizard reading the Daily Prophet. Harry sat down on one of the raggedy looking seats, since it was after five the seats weren't beds anymore, while Silas sat down in the row behind him.

"Take 'er away, Ern." After another deafening bang Silas let out another shriek as both boys were thrown backwards in their seats. "Where abouts in London?" Stan questioned Harry seemingly paying very little attention to the other boy who seemed fine with this.

"Diagon Alley." Harry answered remembering the first time round he had caught the bus.

The rest of the journey was silent with Stan opening his mouth to say something before closing it again, he had mused that he'd always believed Harry to have been telling the truth. When the bus stopped in front of the Leakey Cauldron Silas rushed off it as soon as the door opened with Harry saying a quick goodbye before taking his leave.

"This is where we'll be staying." Harry told the other boy as he studied the Bar while Silas hopped up and down still looking slightly green from the bus ride.

"I don't like buses." The boy declared as he pushed the door open. Harry followed him before approaching the barkeeper who was serving some early risers.

"Good Morning Tom could we get a room?" Harry asked the toothless man who smiled in return, Harry paid him before leaving for the room and falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. He couldn't be sure if Silas followed him or not.

* * *

**I hope you like it. If anybody has any idea's for Harry's O.W.L results please tell me. I'll probably just use the ones from Book Six if you don't. Please review. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and various other people, Silas belongs to me.**

**_Moonlight's Messenger x_**


	2. I Could Really Learn to Hate You

**Chapter Two – Silas Slytherin, I Could Really Learn to Hate You.**

When Harry woke up the firsft thing he realised was the fact he had totally forgotten his trunk and everything he owned minus the clothes on his back and the wand in his pocket although the clothes did belong to Dudley so that didn't count. The second thing he realised was thaft there was somefthing jumping up and down on his bed.

"Oooh, do you know what I haven't done in a long time?!" Silas questioned as soon as Harry roughly shoved the boy from his bed.

"What?" Harry mumbled tiredly while looking at other bed which didn't appear to have been slept in although from the clock Harry could see it was past eight in the evening which caused him to ponder how he could sleep for so long. "Damn, you're turning me nocturnal." He murmured thinking off all the times he'd gotten up in the middle of the night to dig.

"Eaten! Yup! I'm hungry; let's go get some food then a wand!"

The first thing Harry realised half an hour later was that you should never introduce a starving fourteen year old, he was only a month off, to candy because the results were disastrous, especially if said teen had never tried sugar in their life.

"OH MY GOD! Whatwasthat! It'ssoawesome! IwantmoregimmemoreHarrygimmemore!" Silas hollered in the middle of Diagon Alley while Harry immediately tried to drag him into Ollivander's so the boy wouldn't attract any more attention to them then he already had.

"First wand?" Ollivander asked quietly from behind them causing Harry to jump and Silas to start dancing around in circles when the words entered his brain.

"Yeah." Harry responded while attempting to calm the boy down who was now literally bouncing around the shop.

"Maybe we can calm him down a bit." Ollivander stated mystically before approaching one of the shelves. "How about a finely carved larch wand, eleven and one-quarter inches long with a core of kelpie heartstring?" The silvery-eyed man handed the wand to the immortal teen who waved it without hesitation while looking slightly disappointed as the store windows smashed. "Mahogany wand, ten and one-quarter inches, hippocampus heartstring core?" The second wand revealed no luck when Harry was thrown into a wall. "Hmmm. What about this oddly-formed cottonwood wand, eleven and one-quarter inches, with a core of salamander heartstring!" Almost immediately silver and pale blue sparks streamed from the end of the wand leaving Silas staring at his new wand proudly. "Starting Hogwarts?" Ollivander asked his shoppers curiously as they paid for the wand.

"Hopefully." Harry answered while conjuring his plan in his mind once more. How could he get Silas into Hogwarts?

"Hopefully?"

"His mother was planning to teach him at home but she was killed in a Death Eater attack at the beginning of the summer so his name wouldn't be on the Hogwarts registry." Harry quickly decided while Silas blinked at him questioningly in the background.

"Maybe I could convince Albus to let you in, what's your name?" The wandmaker queried while Silas seemed to be struggling to remember the name they had come up with.

"Silas Saunders." The boy finally managed to utter while Ollivander frowned slightly.

"Hmmm I don't think I've met your parents before." The old man murmured thoughtfully while Harry desperately tried to come up with something on the spot.

"You haven't my mum was a squib and my dad was a muggle." Silas lied smoothly causing Harry to smile at him approvingly while also trying to remember the lies they were spinning it wouldn't be good to have two different threads of lies that didn't contradicted each other.

"You'll get a place in Hogwarts Mr Saunders I can guarantee that."

"How?"

"There are very few parents who are letting their children attend school this year, not with the war." Harry quickly bid the elderly wizard goodbye before dragging Silas out of the shop and towards Gringotts.

When they arrived at Gringotts Harry went down into his vault to remove some money while Silas disappeared off with another goblin.

Flicking a single galleon up before catching it seemed to amuse Harry as he waited for Silas to come back from wherever he went while 

Harry went down to his vault. It wasn't long before the black-haired boy returned looking pleased with himself.

After visiting Gringotts they visited several shops and brought a few things, mainly parchment, ink, robes and clothes as well as a trunk while Harry tried to figure out a way to get his trunk back. The lady who had measured them up had commented on how small, pale and skinny Silas was for a first year which caused Silas to growl slightly but surprisingly he didn't comment, Harry supposed that's what happened if you spent six years of your growth underground with little or any light, space and food, you probably couldn't grow much. The lady was sending him dirty looks as if it was his fault, she didn't seem to notice he was Harry Potter but seemed to assume he was responsible for the young boy which in a way he was. After that they had returned to the Leaky Cauldron so they could sleep.

The next morning found them sitting inside their room while eating the sweets Silas had forced him to buy, the elder boy regretted ever starting the boy's addiction. Harry had been diligently explaining quidditch to Silas when the boy interrupted him.

"What war?" Harry blanked and allowed his gaze to settle on the brown-eyed boy who was sitting cross-legged on the opposite bed.

"Lord Voldemort wishes to purify the Wizarding World by ridding it of impure blood, muggleborns and halfbloods."

"Why?" Silas asked curiously as a consequence Harry tried to find a reason but he could only think of one.

"He is the heir of Salazar Slytherin and wants to finish what Slytherin started." The smaller boy narrowed his eyes whether in anger or confusion Harry couldn't quite tell.

"Why would Salazar want to get rid of muggleborns and halfbloods?" Silas whispered his face settling on confusion. "He was engaged to a muggleborn why would he want to rid the world of them?"

"I don't know; I don't understand all that pureblood nonsense." Harry shrugged. "He married a muggleborn?" Harry murmured in disbelief. Even though he had met Silas he still believed Slytherin to be who he was said to be in history.

"Mighta done, I dunno, I was kinda buried at the time. He was engaged to Arcelia last I knew. Why don't we check?!" Silas declared excitedly while approaching his new trunk and digging through it until he removed a rolled up tapestry which he rolled out onto his bed before calling Harry over. The tapestry turned out to be the Slytherin family tree with various names written over it but Harry's name was focused on the one near the bottom; Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Is this what you were getting in Gringotts?" He questioned curiously as he traced Tom's name past another Tom Riddle and some woman named Merope Gaunt who he assumed was Tom's mother, finally his finger reached that of Celia Trelawney and Cerin Trelawney, Cerin's line finished with Sybil Trelawney while Celia's finished with Tom Riddle. The parents of Cerin and Celia Trelawney were none other than Salazar Slytherin and Arcelia Trelawney. "Trelawney is related to Slytherin?" Harry choked out while thinking of the batty Divination professor, he couldn't imagine her to be descended from Slytherin.

"She didn't take his name." Silas murmured while brushing his fingers over Salazar's name.

"Maybe they never got married." Silas frowned slightly while studying the tapestry closer.

"They were engaged when I was buried; maybe she left him which could have made him angry to hate muggleborns and halfbloods like you said." Harry nodded while flicking his gaze to where Silas Severin Slytherin was marked on the tapestry with various dates scribbled underneath it as if magic was confused when writing it. The two names beneath Salazar Slytherin and Arcelia Trelawney held strange red marks next to them as did all the ones under them.

"Your middle name's Severin." He murmured disturbingly reminded of his potions professor. "I prefer Selwyn. What do the little red marks next to some of the names mean?" He asked curiously seeing Silas studying the top of the tree rather than the bottom.

"Disowned. Most families usually blasted them off tapestries but the Slytherin's preferred to keep the names written so they could later get revenge on those disowned if need be and so they could have them noted down for later reference." Silas answered with a shrug while fiddling with the corner of the tapestry.

"Want to go get an ice-cream?" Harry queried while his mind attempted to make sense of the fact that batty Sybil Trelawney was related to Lord Voldemort. He had a disturbing image in his mind of what Arcelia Trelawney must have looked like if her descendents turned out looking like that.

While happily eating an ice-cream outside of Fortescue's shop Harry couldn't help but notice how dreary the Alley looked in the middle of a war and that was when it fully hit him. Since he had been with Silas he hadn't noticed how empty the streets were or how rushed everybody seemed to be to get home but sitting at the table in the middle of broad daylight he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be very little people around and he realised he hadn't received any letters from his friends, he didn't even know if there had been any attacks or anything. He hadn't gotten his O.W.L results either but there was a month left till school. Silas looked much better than he did when Harry had dug him up, his black hair stuck up in spikes and was no longer full of dirt or various other things, his skin was still extremely pale and his filthy, ripped black robes were replaced by new dark blue ones and he no longer looked like he'd just been pulled up from underground.

The first think that made Harry realise something was wrong were the frightened screams from a nearby shop followed by the sudden appearance of Death Eaters. His immediate reaction was to pull Silas under the table while the boy attempted to resist in response.

"Who are they?" Silas questioned when Harry managed to wrestle him under the table.

"Death Eaters. Followers of Voldemort. We have to fight them!" Harry hissed as he removed his wand from his pocket and prepared to jump into the fray which had occurred when some wizards had tried to defend the Alley.

"Wait! If you're gonna fight these guys you don't want people to know who you are! They'll never stop stalking you." Silas speculated causing Harry to nod in agreement.

"They stalk me anyway but your right. I don't want my name in the papers again." He murmured with a sigh as a consequence Silas looked up at him in confusion.

"Papers?" The boy whispered hoarsely as several spells rocketed off their table causing Harry to get ready once more.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." He answered as a wayward spell zoomed past his right ear. "Damn. Do you know any spells?" He questioned bleakly while looking at the boy who hadn't had the chance to learn magic yet. He quickly pulled his hood up with Silas following suit.

"Duh! Salazar taught me a thing or two!" Silas replied with a smirk as he pulled out a wand which wasn't the one he had brought earlier, it was black with strange runic markings on it; seeing his gaze Silas smirked. "First years aren't allowed to use magic."

"Let's just hope these spells Salazar taught you aren't illegal." Harry whispered with a groan while trying not to imagine what spells the dark wizard could possibly have taught his younger brother.

"Relax. I'll just use family spells."

"Family spells?"

"Spells known only to a certain family; they can't be classified as legal or illegal because they aren't known until they are used and even then people mistake them for other spells that have just gone haywire. The beauty of being from an old family. Plus even if I do die, don't worry I'll come back, just make sure you hide my body somewhere good, okay?" Silas explained while Harry mentally began to count down from ten.

"Okay. Your spells are probably extinct by now anyway." Harry managed to whisper before he leapt into the fray with Silas on his tail.

He was immediately assaulted by spells and quickly lost sight of his new friend. He prayed that the younger boy managed to protect himself and he was extremely thankful that the teen couldn't die. He noticed that the Death Eaters he was fighting weren't any he recognised then he remembered that most of the ones he would recognise would be in Azkaban.

"So you're the boy who everybody assumes can defeat my Lord." Harry let out a sigh before turning on his heel, why did all the female Death Eaters have to have that mocking tone. Although unlike Bellatrix Lestrange this Death Eater had no madness tingeing her voice. He was about to respond before he remembered he was wearing his hood up, how had she known it was him? "Oh don't worry little Potter! I won't tell anybody you were here if you don't tell anybody I was here!" The woman let out a cold shrill laugh before pulling down her hood. She had slitted eyes which were the colour of dried blood and luxurious, curly, jet black hair which was extremely long and pulled into a complex style; she was rather short with an hour glass build, ruddy skin and a large mouth. She smiled sweetly at him before suddenly flinging spells at him at such a speed that all he could was defend instead of casting offensive spells.

His head was spinning, the pain was crippling and he could barely breathe but he managed to stumble backwards and cast defensive spells. He knew none of the spells she cast but he did know that he never wanted to be hit by them again, some were ridiculous spells like cosmetic charms and basic spells but in a battle they were just as effective. It was apparent that she was skilled with charms and knew this, so she had probably focused on it instead of the other subjects; this left her vulnerable to the subjects she was weak at. He couldn't find an opening and as he cast spell after spell he had to admire her speed and grace in casting, the unblockable spells were barley dodged and several off his shields had immediately buckled under her barrage off spells leaving him open for attack before he managed to conjure another one; this was when she used her more powferful spells the ones which were sure to hit him.

He was getting tired and his legs were beginning to buckle under him when suddenly a black spell sped past his head and hit the woman in the chest, she barely had time to react before she fell to her knees and let out an ear-piercing scream. Her hands began to feebly clutch at her eyes while she seemed to be attempting to scratch them out of their sockets. She convulsed on the floor and Harry warily approached her, from a few feet away he could see her eyes fizzing in their sockets as they gradually began to turn into a sludgy substance which leeched onto her skin and began to burn it away until it reached the bone. Harry felt sick as he caught sight of it but he couldn't look away, he felt somebody approach him and he couldn't summon the energy to turn his wand on them.

"So that's what the spell does." Silas remarked coolly finally causing Harry's eyes to snap away from the woman's writhing body. From what he could tell the boy appeared unaffected from beneath his hood, Harry's eyes were glued to the sword in Silas' hand, the blade had a black hue to it while the guard was in the shape of a crescent moon and the grip was black.

Harry was about to respond when they were once more drawn back into the fray, as he fought with the Death Eater's he seemed to forget how tired he was during the fight, only one thing seemed to be stuck in his mind; the female Death Eater as he eyes were melted. Just thinking about it made him sick, he couldn't figure out why Silas didn't seem to be affected by it which brought him harshly back to the reality that Silas was Salazar Slytherin's brother and not a random light wizard, maybe not even a light wizard at all. As he duelled he watched Silas from the corner of his eye and he realised that the boy wasn't afraid to kill, the Death Eater's death's seemed quick and instant almost merciful. Harry knew he couldn't bring himself to kill anybody but even if the deaths were quick it was still killing and watching his younger friend slay the Death Eater's as if their lives were worth nothing made him lose some respect for his new companion and he feared he could never look at the boy the same way again.

When the Auror's appeared the Death Eater's scattered leaving behind their injured and dead companions. Harry quickly rushed to his room in the Leaky Cauldron with Silas following him, he didn't want to appear in the paper or talk about the fight. One thought kept spinning around his head and had finally sunken in; it's a war…people die.

They sat silently in the room, they'd changed their robes and Harry couldn't look in the direction of the other boy.

"I don't feel bad about killing them Harry. Knowing that they are dead and unable to hurt anybody makes me feel better then knowing that they are injured but capable to return and kill. Dead they can't hurt anybody." The boy whispered suddenly causing Harry's eyes to flicker over to him, he thought about it before nodding slightly in response, he may not be able to kill those Death Eater's but he understood that some people were better off dead. "It it helps, these people aren't human, they gave up their humanity the minute they started to kill and torture for fun." Silas informed him while Harry's eyes flickered to sword lying on Silas' bed next to the black wand that he had been using earlier. "They're Sal's. First years aren't supposed to use magic, Salazar's wand is old; it has no restrictions on it and what kind of first year would know any spells other than the ones they use at school?" Harry managed a tight smile at that, all he knew was that he ached all over and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"First year?" He mumbled when he realised what the boy had said.

"That was your plan wasn't it? Send me to Hogwart's as a first year, less people would question a first year starting a magical school then a fourth year." Silas explained as he flopped down on his bed with his gaze fixed on the roof. "If you kill them, they don't have a chance to kill you; it's just survival Harry."

"How come you know all of this?" Harry questioned bluntly while counting the little cracks in the ceiling.

"I was buried underground for six years the only thing I thought about while digging was survival and the rest of the time while I was dead, I flickered through people's minds, I learnt a few things. It wasn't a violation of privacy I just skimmed the surface, surprising how often people's first thought is of themselves." Silas announced before falling into silence.

"Si, do you hate Gryffindor?" Harry whispered into the darkness while attempting to get to sleep but sleep was dancing out of his grasp.

For a while it was silent and Harry assumed the younger boy was asleep until he began to talk. "It depends, sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. He killed me, I don't know why but he did, I hate him for that but he buried me I don't hate him for that because maybe he was just being respectful but then I remember the spoon, why would he bury me with a spoon unless it was to torment me which would mean he had to have known I would awaken, if that is so; then I hate him." The boy answered.

"I hate Voldemort." Harry mused.

"Why?"

"He killed my parents and was the reason I had to live with my relatives." The green-eyed wizard answered while thinking of the pale, scarlet-eyed, snake-faced man. "I was one. He supposedly killed them because of a prophecy that said I was supposed to be the only one able to defeat him."

"Funny, when talking off dark wizards they only say defeat never murder. Always think of it that way Harry and it will be easier to deal with when the time comes. I'm starting to dislike this Voldemort fellow." Silas explained with a slight chuckle. "I don't hate muggle's just the ones who killed my parents. I don't hate Gryffindor's just the one who killed me. So that means I like you Harry."

"Awww. Thank you Si. I appreciate it. Maybe Slytherin's aren't so bad after all." Harry admitted before something that had been niggling at the back of his mind all day hit him. "Hey Si, if Salazar disowned his children and all off their descendents who would be heir?"

"Me I suppose, why? I thought I told you to call me Silas not Si." Harry began to laugh while Silas didn't seem amused but the boy also didn't seem to be able to figure out why the elder boy was laughing either.

"You do realise I've been calling you that nearly all day?" He chided with a smirk while the younger boy pouted at him.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep Harriet." Silas grumbled.

"Silas Slytherin, I could really learn to hate you." Harry chuckled before closing his eyes once more and attempting to slip into darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Any ideas, suggestions for my story is welcome especially on Harry's O.W.L results. Everything belongs to that woman who wrote Harry Potter you know Gnilwor K.J?**

**_Moonlight's Messenger x_**


End file.
